The focus of this study is to compare the activity of the autonomic nervous system under resting and stress conditions in normotensive and hypertensive adults. The following physiological measures are being collected: heart rate, blood pressure, skin conductance, frontalis emg, skin temperature and muscle sympathetic nerve activity (msna). The pi was learning msna (microneurography) during the initial data collection.